geckosealsfandomcom-20200213-history
Geckoseals Wiki
Welcome to the The Geckoseals Wikia Geckoseals are creatures who are very elusive. They all appear to have an element such as fire, grass and shells. General Structure Even though they are animals, Geckoseals are half robot since they have unique parts and awesome elements. Bones Geckoseals appear to have robotic bones. Hearts Geckoseals' hearts appear to be made of metal and look like shiny balls. Brains Geckoseals have brains to help them think like normal animals. Tongues Geckoseals have tongues to taste and eat. A long tongue is also seen on Licking Geckoseals. Teeth Geckoseals have teeth that can be sharp, small, big or buck-toothed. For example, Flame Geckoseals' teeth are small, hidden and buck-toothed, Log Geckoseals' teeth are super sharp and Magic Geckoseals' teeth are very large. Hunger Geckoseals are known to have hunger since many, many Geckoseals are predators such as an Elephant Geckoseal. Log Geckoseals and Food Geckoseals are also very Hungry Geckoseals. They also have food outputs if they don't like the taste of something or if food has been inside them for a long time. Geckoseals also have thirst like real animals. Skin Geckoseals have robotic skin and in real life, their skin is shiny. Saliva Geckoseals do have saliva and Flame Geckoseals drool often. Blood Geckoseals were built with fake blood in their body. Illness Some Geckoseals have the tendency to sneeze, meaning that Geckoseals can catch cold. Aging It is unknown if Geckoseals are able to age since they are immortal. Although, there's a certain species of Geckoseals which is the Baby Geckoseals, meaning that maybe a Geckoseal starts at a toddler. Lungs It is known that Geckoseals need air to breath. Although, at the same time, they are able to survive Outer Space without a spacesuit or helmet. This could be because they are immortal. Traits Geckoseals look cute, animal-like, scary, and much more. The Simon's Geckoseal is the main and original Geckoseal which looks a bit different at times. They were called Geckoseals because Simon's Geckoseals looked like a seal with a gecko's tail and legs. Powers Each Geckoseal is based on an element, while their Needle-tails (Tails of Geckoseals that have sharp tips) have an extra element. For example, the Althoughzian Road Geckoseal. It can run so fast that it could run across a big street in less than 1 second while its tail can create a fire. Outer Space Geckoseals were first born on earth and immediately set off to their new home - Outer Space. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Trivia * They are the first known animals that are half robot. * Many Geckoseals are known to be careless towards any other living thing, such as Simon's Geckoseals, Elephant Geckoseals, Car Geckoseals, Black and White Geckoseals, Fighting Geckoseals and Castle Geckoseals. ** Although, Biting Geckoseals act the exact opposite way. * Simon's Geckoseals were the original Geckoseals. * Currently, there are about 54 Geckoseals. Known Geckoseals These are known Geckoseals: Red & White Geckoseals Fairy Geckoseals Althoughzian Road Geckoseals Tuxedo Geckoseals Clown Geckoseals Farmer Geckoseals Sailor Geckoseals Hippy Geckoseals Engineer Geckoseals Baby Geckoseals Redriding Hood Geckoseals Dog Costume Geckoseals Mouse Geckoseals Simon's Geckoseals Sleeping Geckoseals Dark Green Geckoseals Brown Geckoseals Purple Geckoseals Wolf Geckoseals Shell Geckoseals Kitty Geckoseals Devil Geckoseals Universe Geckoseals Grass Geckoseals Flame Geckoseals Bottle Geckoseals Biting Geckoseals Giraffe Geckoseals Black & White Geckoseals Fighting Geckoseals Stretchy Geckoseals Ice Geckoseals Log Geckoseals Rock Geckoseals Electric Geckoseals Octentacle Geckoseals Licking Geckoseals Earth Geckoseals Slimy Geckoseals Soccer Geckoseals Magic Geckoseals Glow-In-The-Dark Geckoseals Elephant Geckoseals Spiky Geckoseals Astronaut Geckoseals Steampunk Geckoseals Construction/Working Geckoseals Food Geckoseals Porcu-spikel Geckoseal Beidge And Brown Geckoseals Car Geckoseals Police Geckoseal Castle Geckoseal Musical Geckoseal Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse